


艾达·卡彭特：逃婚后，我搬进了贝克汉姆的旧宅

by Gloucestershire



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire





	1. Chapter 1

 

文/艾达·卡彭特·班农

 **编者按：** 艾达是美国高盛银行并购银行家普林斯·卡彭特之女，因不肯嫁给大自己23岁的政客而与家族决裂。千禧年初，她孤身一人来到英国投奔儿时玩伴威尔·班农，后成为曼联球星贝克汉姆在伦敦赫特福德郡旧宅的托管人。

 

 

近二十年了，2000年1月7日那天凄切的风雨声至今仍会造访我深夜的梦境。带着三只沉重的行李箱和仅剩的47英镑，我走出尤斯顿车站，走入23岁以来从未亲身接触过的社会中。一周后，我投递的简历终于得到了一个肯定的回复，还是我迫切需要的提供食宿的工作——担任曼联球星贝克汉姆的房屋托管人，负责代付各项管理费、居室维修保洁及其他委托事项。

在告知威尔后，我搬进了布罗克斯本街7号名为“花蜜”的豪宅。当晚我第一次见到贝克汉姆，朴素的黑色卫衣将他的身材衬托得无比削瘦，简直不像是个在球场上驰骋搏杀的职业球员。他反扣着棒球帽，手里还拿着个奶瓶，怀抱中正熟睡着的婴儿与他有着如出一辙的忧郁表情。

近距离地看到那张被英国媒体称为“神迹容颜”的标致脸庞，我有些手足无措，所有智商和应变能力都随风而逝， 思考了几秒该握他的左手还是右手后才意识到他压根腾不出手来。我只好帮他拿过奶瓶，亦步亦趋地跟着他穿过树木枯黄的庭院、缀着彩带和彩色圆球的前厅。显然这里自去年圣诞节后就没有人住过了，否则也不会留下这么多装饰物，品种齐全得像洗劫了玛莎百货的一楼橱窗。

贝克汉姆引领着我进入客厅，轻声道：“抱歉，卡彭特小姐。这一个月我太忙了，顾不上这里，给你留了很多活。”起初我以为他怕吵醒宝宝才刻意压低声音，听完一整个句子，我发现他的声音本就如此细软，好似尚未进入变声期的懵懂少年，比十五岁的我还要温柔些。我惭愧地轻咳了一声，尽力用最淑女的嗓音回答他：“没事，这是我的职责所在。”

“你想休息一会儿，还是现在就熟悉一下房子？”他边问边塞给我一串钥匙，镀金的十字架挂坠上刻着Z&B字样。我立刻表示随时都能进入工作状态，他便带我逛了一圈，淡淡地解释需要注意的事情。直到我们站在二楼东侧临街的主卧室前，他像是回忆起了什么不堪回首的往事一样长叹了一口气，推开了厚重的雕花橡木大门。

屋子很黑，百叶窗全紧紧关着，正逢伦敦阴沉的夜晚，一点光都透不进来。我摸索着打开开关，灯亮起时无数细小的尘埃飘浮在我眼前。我清楚地闻到杜鹃花被碾磨成泥的味道，听到贝克汉姆在我身后剧烈地咳嗽起来。他怕将飞沫溅在孩子身上，将自己的头扭成一个极不符合人体工学的姿势，捂着嘴，如窒息般发出被哽住的声音。我赶忙接过孩子退到走廊边，看着他从裤袋里掏出一只红色的吸入剂，背靠门紧皱着眉头，胸口剧烈起伏着，过了一会儿才恢复正常。

我想起因患哮喘无法和我们一起上学的表姐，把就要脱口而出“你有哮喘怎么能踢球”的无礼问题换成了“先生，需要我帮你做什么吗”的礼貌关心。他摇了摇头，接过孩子，垂下头轻声道：“里面灰尘太多，我不进去了。”他表现得很明显，无论在那间卧室里有过多少温馨缠绵的回忆，他都不愿再踏足其中。于是我识趣地绕了一圈，这里与其他情侣的房间没有任何区别：大双人床铺得很平整，枕套与床单间露出一角洁白的毛毯，床脚处散落着一件背心和深棕色飞行员夹克。夹克的尺码对他而言大了些，显然属于与他分享过床榻的另一个男人。床头柜上摆着一个思想者的迷你大理石雕塑和一只小巧玲珑的相框，我抹去玻璃上的灰尘，照片上的贝克汉姆靠在一个鼻型奇特的男人怀里对着镜头大笑，比现在稍长的金发散在那人肩头，完全不知道以后会分手、独自抚养一个小小的婴儿、宁可雇佣托管人照看也不肯出售房屋、甚至不敢面对这满屋的过去。

雕花的壁炉架上摆着两只花瓶，里面的玫瑰早已枯萎。衣柜门敞开，挂着几件白衬衫和风衣，留出一多半空余，显然有人曾从中挑出所有属于自己的衣物并打包带走。明明知道这间卧室里现在只有我一个人，我仍感受到一阵失衡的迷离，似乎时光瞬间倒退回他们尚且恩爱的年月。过不了多时，那男人就会搂着贝克汉姆走进来在我面前肆意拥吻，把皮带甩出很远，在昏黄的烛光下一件件脱下衣服撕咬着彼此，在这张床上制造出了那有着与父亲相同神情的孩子。我耳边回荡着他们夹杂难耐呻吟的喘息，眼前是他们纠缠在一起的身体。他们会因晨起太迟而乱穿彼此的衣服，会在英格兰小调里分享一盘果酱吐司和华夫饼，会依偎着分享彼此生活中的喜悦与不平，会为鸡毛蒜皮的小事争执，会因某些不可调和的矛盾吵架、冷战、分开最终剩他一个人守着爱情的结晶……这就是爱情，这就是我不惜与家族决裂逃到异国他乡来追逐的爱情。

我神情恍惚地走出来，下楼到客厅，茫然地看着坐在沙发上给孩子喂奶的贝克汉姆，像生了一场重病似的。他倒没什么反应，直接把手机递给我，让我看上面的餐厅简介：“加里还要三个多小时才能过来，你想吃点什么？我请客。”

最后我们选择了蛋奶糊配炸鱼薯条和海鲜披萨，后者是我来英国后唯一吃完不会胃疼的食物。切披萨时，他看到了我掩在毛衣袖下的手表，皱了皱眉：“恕我冒昧，你怎么会来做这种工作？”

那时我正被炸鱼薯条的味道熏得难受，未经思考就自然地筑起防护屏障，把一切社交礼节抛诸脑后，逞强地反问他：“那你怎么会跟他分开呢？”

我无法形容他听到这句话时看我的眼神变得多么令人心疼 ，像是全世界的鲜花在我眼前瞬间凋落。即使我们现在面对面坐在一起，无论过去还是未来都毫不相干，谁都不知道谁的遭遇，我依然能感受到他内心的感伤，能看出他仿佛正在被公开处刑。

“对不起，我没有别的意思——”

他迅速垂下眼，拿食指轻轻挑弄包裹着孩子的毛毯角，语气恢复了漫不经心：“没事，我还以为自己很有名呢，你都没舍得花几秒钟谷歌一下我。”

我笑出声，心里暗暗感激他给我台阶下，“当然，你当然很出名。都怪我不关心竞技体育，我会好好补课的。他，他看起来有三个月大了吧？他叫什么名字啊？”

提到孩子，他整个人僵硬防范的气场消失了一大半：“四个月零三天了。他叫布鲁克林，纽约的布鲁克林。”

一个英国人的孩子为什么要用美国城区命名？当然我学乖了没有问，只是夸赞孩子乖巧可爱——这是我学到的与已婚已育omega相处守则中最实用的一条：“他平时也这么乖吗？很好哄哎，都不怎么吵你。”

“头三个月可不是，闹腾得很，就像——”话音戛然而止，他轻咳了一声，旋即看到了茶几上震动的手机，“抱歉，能麻烦你抱一下他吗？我去接个电话。”

他站在客厅临街的落地窗前，街道的灯火勾勒出他修长的身形。即使隔着紧闭的玻璃窗和大门，我也能听到风声的嘶吼，一阵阵悲鸣遮掩了他对话时轻柔的声音。当他转过头看向我时，一道闪电划过夜空，照亮了他陷在沉思中的脸。刹那我有了一种想保护他的冲动，想每天晚上都和他守在壁炉前吃着披萨照看孩子，即使我才认识他四个小时不到、和他一样都是omega、连属于自己的房子都没有。这不能怪我，如果你也曾与抱着孩子的25岁曼联头牌近距离相处一晚，你也会像我一样突然不太想回到现实世界中，突然发现周围的人包括自己都如此平凡无奇、庸庸碌碌、身无长物。

送走贝克汉姆后的第二天，威尔来看我。他走出门后，在我投入进他与昔日无异的热情拥抱前，他塞给我一瓶Chane1 No.5，红着脸跑掉了。我攥着沾有他体温的瓶身，意识到即使如今我落魄至此一文不名，他还把我当成讲究生活格调的大小姐。或许世事就是如此，爱情故事的组成元素普通且千篇一律，但我们依然坚信自己所拥有的这份爱情与众不同，它蕴藏于每一封信件、每一个热吻、每一件衣物、每一丝香气里，留驻于所有拥抱、告别和等待的细枝末节中，和生命中途经的人与事共同构成了我们的独家记忆。


	2. Chapter 2

房屋托管的工作很琐碎，却给了我一个颇为清静的独处空间。除了保洁员、园丁、偶尔来蹲点等着拍贝克汉姆的记者外，只有威尔三天两头跑来看望我，每次都贴心地带来点小物件，香水、音乐盒、特产奶酪等。我一个人住在这栋豪华别墅里，如同重回幽深空旷的童年大宅。 名义上的屋主不肯再涉足旧日回忆，只用邮件和短信与我交流。除了公务，我们也会谈些助眠、早餐搭配、抑制剂的使用等生活琐事，平淡的对话背后是一个温和善良、细心到能记得住我随口说出护肤品名称的贝克汉姆。  
除了常规工作和课程学习外，我每天都抽空搜索有关他的新闻报道，剔除夸张的言辞和捕风捉影的消息，逐渐拼凑出他恋爱、生子、分手的完整故事线。想来这就是做明星的不好之处，一场本要牢牢保密的跨国恋被事无巨细地曝光，连陌生人都能说出种种私密的细枝末节。但我不在意那些或香艳或阴谋论的八卦，只惊叹于他竟在布鲁克林一个半月大时就重返赛场，在英超第17轮比赛打满全场。那时他的刀口刚刚愈合，本不适合进行剧烈运动，更别说兢兢业业地跑动进攻了。我想起饱受产后抑郁症困扰终日以泪洗面的母亲、 生下南希两个月后要靠佣人搀扶才能行走的姑姑，不得不拜服职业球员强悍的身体机能和意志力。  
即使再优秀的营养师、再缜密科学的恢复训练，也不可能将手术和生育带给身体的损伤一笔勾销。但在那些报道中，他从未公开讲过自己的身体状况和经受过的痛苦，只是反复强调会尽快恢复、绝不会影响接下来的比赛。只有亲近过他的人才知道术后恢复期都会经历什么，就像我记得在与他共进晚餐的那个雨夜，他偶尔会隔着衬衫轻轻揉按小腹，想来是即将彻底愈合的刀口在阴雨天有瘙痒之感所致。而过去的四个月里，伦敦有一半时间都在下雨。  
我不知道他有没有后悔过，如果早知道爱人在孩子还没学会走路时就离开，他还会选择忍受诸多苦痛、在职业生涯巅峰期生育吗？我没能琢磨出问题的答案，却等来了他不负责任的前男友。在伦敦难得的盛夏傍晚，我刚调好鸡尾酒、换上碟片准备看他的比赛，床头柜上双人合影中的另一位主人公就按响了门铃，用口音极重的英语介绍了自己的姓名和目的：来拿一年前落在这里的曼陀铃和乐谱。他客气地与我握手，进门后整个人瞬间变得无比拘谨木讷，似乎旧日爱巢有道看不见的结界，他一进入就会被封印基础的语言能力和社交技能。  
他身材高大，穿着简单的白背心和黑裤子，头发很少，全身上下唯有眼睛炯炯有神。我实在看不出这个行为局气、审美误入歧途的男人到底哪里特别，足够他迅速捕获万人迷的心。 大概被我毫不掩饰敌意和质疑的凝视吓毛了，他有些无措地转了转眼，看着装饰一新的客厅，良久才挤出一句话：“你好，小姐，请问你是这里的——新主人吗？”  
突然，我意识到他不自然的表现不仅仅由于语言不通，更重要的是他不像媒体报道的那样已经彻底走出了那段一地鸡毛的恋情。他在害怕，害怕再感受到熟悉的旧宅里熟悉的气息，也害怕会发现这里的一切全部被更新换代，更害怕贝克汉姆已经悄悄地用崭新的器物覆盖了所有回忆。很好，既然他不认识我，我不介意让他更害怕更尴尬一点。于是我朝他展露出笑容，主动伸手挽着他进屋：“你好，我叫艾达。大卫很忙的，他让我在这儿帮他管管家。”  
他身体一僵，却没好意思推开，坐定后只顾看着我手腕上的卡地亚手表，怅然若失地点点头，声音像是从喉咙里生挤出来似的：“嗯，很好。小姐，如果你不介意，我能去找找曼陀铃吗？我记得它在二楼衣帽间东侧第三层柜子里。”  
齐达内居然能把一年前的物品放置位置细节记得这么清楚？他不是超强自传体记忆症患者，就是早已编好一个谎言让我别跟着他，不知道要在楼上搞出什么乱子来。我立刻起身说陪他一起去找，他没有拒绝但明显有些不情愿，直到我们把衣帽间所有柜子都翻了一遍也没找到跟乐器有关系的任何东西，他的不情愿才具像化成一句轻微的叹息：“我该想到的，他早扔掉了。”  
我看他抱着双臂站在一张印象派挂画前，眉头皱得比绘画上的几何线条还直。贝克汉姆会扔掉他的东西吗？ 我很确定他不会的。如果他是那种能斩钉截铁地了断前尘的人，也不会至今都保留着印有两人姓氏首字母的钥匙链、偷拍他睡觉的照片和合影，享尽拥戴却终日郁郁寡欢。不是贝克汉姆扔掉的，难道是我扔掉的？我仔细回忆收拾二楼后如何处置各类物品，猛然想到，我曾将不少小件家具和衣物一起堆进阁楼，等着捐给某家慈善机构。  
“先生，真抱歉，我把它们放在阁楼里了。”话音未落，他眼睛一亮，顷刻露出我弟弟在四岁时收到心心念念的模型礼物时那种满足表情，低声说了句抱歉后，不等我跟上就自顾往阁楼跑。他跑得太过迅速，在我提醒他“小心脚下，有一节木板脱落了”前，一个踉跄差点从扶梯上栽下来。  
阁楼里满是灰尘，我们被呛得直咳嗽。他让我站在靠窗的地方，避免沾到尘土和可能存在的虫子，一个人投身于组合书柜间寻找。等我们适应这里的空气且能正常呼吸后，他字斟句酌地问道：“他现在好点了吗？咳嗽得还厉害吗？”我愣了一下才反应过来，他说的是贝克汉姆的哮喘病：“还是老样子，按时吃药，能控制住。”  
齐达内“嗯”了一声，没有再说话，而是借着灯光轻轻吹去一本相册上的灰尘，一页页翻开来。我走过去，看到封面上印着一朵象征着约克王朝的白玫瑰，里边的照片实在少得过分，连三页都没凑够。其中大多是贝克汉姆抱着布鲁克林，只有一张是他们三个人的合影——贝克汉姆用脉脉含情的眼神看着齐达内，后者则在看他怀里被纯白襁褓包裹着的婴儿。  
“他说要叫他布鲁克林的时候，我还挺不乐意的，总觉得能找出更好的名字。”他摩挲着照片上万人迷含糖量过高的眼睛，低沉的声音夹杂着我听不懂的情绪，“那时总以为会有更好的选择，更好的衣服，更好的场地，更好的——”  
我不由得又替贝克汉姆生气，打断了他的话：“更好的伴侣。”他回头看了我一眼，露出一种政客们在选举失利后常常露出的自嘲式苦涩笑容：“是，就是这样。”他合上相册，温柔地将它放在窗台上，力道轻得仿佛那不是一个死物而是活蹦乱跳的婴孩。我撇撇嘴，拉开一只抽屉，从里边掏出了七八摞磁带、一叠书和一个深棕色缎面笔记本，还有一张比海报还夸张的巨幅法语字母表。  
“这都是什么啊？”听到我自言自语的询问，他走过来，拿起磁带翻来覆去看了几遍，看到书时惊讶地上前一步，像是发现了通往纳尼亚的魔幻衣橱：“这是法语入门课本。”  
入门课本？我确信一个自幼生活在马赛的地道法国人不需要读法语入门，也确信我入住时除了《资本市场机构与工具》外一本书都没带过来。它们的所有者昭然若揭，明显得令我眼眶酸楚，立刻想象到贝克汉姆为了能与男友更轻松更顺畅地交流而偷偷自学法语的样子，也许就在孕中后期因身体原因无法出门、不能入眠的夜晚，而齐达内显然什么都不知道。  
我抱着书，看齐达内用缓慢得如同耄耋之年老人般的动作打开笔记本。扉页上刻着曼联球队的印章，他再翻开一页，一张被折叠得整整齐齐的报纸滑落在地。我捡起来放在书本上小心铺平，齐达内却并没有注意到。他专注地一页页翻看那本厚厚的学习笔记，上面密密麻麻写满了法语字母和英法对照单词，三种颜色的字迹全出自一人之手，说不上清秀，更遑论优美，但非常认真。  
母亲教我学德语时说过，学习第二外语是一件非常私人也非常艰难的事情，特别是对没有超强语言天赋的普通人而言。就像爱一个人一样，你自己清楚地知道你真心付出了多少。我不知道贝克汉姆的学习过程持续了多久、是否非常痛苦，但我想一定不会比爱着齐达内并为他生子的过程更艰难了。他应该能明白，语言远比爱情温柔，因为你付出多少，就会获得相应的回报。  
齐达内还在认真翻阅着，仿佛那上面写着如何保持常胜的秘诀。就在我想要劝他拿下去再看时，他忽然僵住不动，整个人仿佛被抽去灵魂一样站在那儿盯着笔记本3/4位置的一页纸。我凑上去，即使我不算是语言专家，也能认出那上面写满了齐达内的法语名字。他颤抖着抚过一片锈红色字母，一滴泪落下来，将钢笔字洇透了。我碰了下他的胳膊，他才如梦方醒地撸了下鼻子，又往下翻。令我惊讶又心痛的是，接下来的每一页直到笔记结束都和之前没有任何不同，全部都是他的名字。  
我不记得我们如何下楼、收好扶梯，当我们坐在沙发上，我们不约而同地拼命假装在阁楼里发现的一切都没有发生。但他还抱着笔记本，我还抱着书，好像两个无意间偷窥到主人私隐的窃贼。我咳嗽一声，为打破尴尬的僵局，按下遥控器开始播放贝克汉姆的比赛，他也自然而然地被突然出现的声音和画面吸引。然而。就像老天故意作弄我一样，视频播放的是他生育后参加的第一场英超比赛，球员入场时第一个镜头就下流地从他胸口扫过，伴着解说员偏离比赛专业知识的画外音和场上球迷高喊“回家喂奶去吧”的呼声。当慢镜头一遍遍地回放他跑动时胸腹起伏的线条时，齐达内抢在我前边按下了暂停键。


End file.
